Users are exposed to various sounds and voices every day. Sounds and voices are oscillating waves that are generated by sound sources and propagate away from the sources. If a user does not recognize or detect sounds or voices via his/her sense of hearing at the moment when the sounds or voices reach the user, the sounds or voices dissipate.
(Patent Document 1) Korean Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-0032371